All is Fair In Love And War
by DaysThatNeverWere
Summary: Sess/kag. A story about Sesshomaru's battle with his inner beast to possess the lovely miko.


(Just a random attempt to redo some of my old fanfics that got deleted. If it is kind of crappy I'm sorry. Feel free to leave criticism.)

this is Sesshomaru's inneryokai talking

_this is Sesshomaru thinking._

___this is kagome thinking_

"OBVIOUSLY THIS IS TALKING"

The great Sesshomaru had been on foot for several days, making his way silently through his lands. Yes, even the great lord of the west had a bit of a wanderlust that overtook him now and then. He had left Jaken to care for his ward, Rin, and Ah-Un for their use of transportation. The Lord Taiyokai of the Western Lands decided it was time to settle down for the night, removing his armor and settling himself down on the soft, lush moss of the forest and leaned his head back, Silver mane fanning around a striking, striped face. Just as he had decided to shut his golden orbs, he caught the smell of another on his lands. After a second of processing, it was clear the scent belonged to the miko wench who traveled with his moronic half-brother. Her stood up and took off silently, his tensaiga still on his back. The inoyokai lord stopped when he came across the human wench standing before a serpent yokai, struggling to lock her arrow into place and fire, though it was clear she was too frightened to handle it alone. "Hnph", the lord muttered, annoyed that he had been inconvenienced in such a manner. Didn't this pitiful demon or human wench know these were HIS lands? How the miko...,his beast hissed, demanding he either save the human girl, or his beast would take over and do it himself. _stupid beast is obviously confused. This Sesshomaru wants nothing to do with his brother's woman._SHE BELONGS TO NO ONE, YOU FOOL. SAVE HER.

With nothing less than another annoyed "Hnph", he leapt from his perch, taking out the pitiful yokai in a single strike with tensaiga. As the snake hit the ground, he sheathed tensaiga and turned to leave, but as he did so the Miko yelled "Lord Sesshomaru!", she cried, clearly weakened from the shock of his rescue, and the fear of her attacker. "Thank you for..saving me"

The 'killing perfection' turned on his heel and looked down at the miko woman, staring at her with glowing golden eyes, as emotionless as ever, and he her with us. She is weak, and needs This Sesshomaru. _I am not responsible for this pathetic miko, she will find her own way back to the horrid excuse for a hanyou on her own._SHE COMES WITH US. hissed internally, though his face showed no emotion, and gave in to the wills of his beast.

"Stand, Miko. This Sesshomaru will be taking you back to his castle now." he said in the same deep and soothing monotone he had always had. The girls deep brown eyes opened wide, but knew there was no room for discussion with Sesshomaru. _At least the bitch knows her place..._he thought idly, before picking her up and racing back to retrieve his armor. Yes, her place is below this Sesshomaru...Heh. He grimaced, and had to stifle a chuckle at the perversions of his beast. His golden orbs flashed down to the miko in his arms. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Stunning pale skin, blue-black locks that hung to the small of her back, and deep black-brown eyes that could stop you dead in your tracks. Even though she was human, her looks could parallel one of the most beautiful of demonesses. _Stop thinking such things of the miko. She is human._ As is Rin, but we love Rin. We likeeeeee Miko._ You're like a bitch in heat._It's almost that time anyway, Sesshomaru. Almost time for Us to take a mate...The miko, maybe?_I'd sooner marry the hanyou._ he cursed, keeping his face as emotionless as ever.

Kagome was scared and weak, so no fight was put up when Sesshomaru sped off with her. She knew Inuyasha would get wind of her scent with his and come after her soon in a matter of hours anyway. That is, if he wasn't busy canoodling with his claypot whore. (Yes, I'm a Kikyo basher. GTFOI) She left the western lord pick up his amor, and clung to his form was he formed his yokai cloud and began to move toward the Western Castle, unaware of the internal monologue of Sesshomaru and his inner beast, though his touch still elicited a blush upon her usually porcelain white face. I wonder why he's taking me...where he's taking me...

The Lord Sesshomaru licked his lips when she wasn't looking, inhaling her scent, and noticing she was confused, but not as scared as she had been. Curious, his golden eyes wandered down to the miko's delicate face, and he took in the blush on her cheeks, which only served to intensify her beauty. His inner beast stirred, and he began to feel like he needed to touch her, so for once, the lord let loose, and let a clawed hand delicately trace the side of her flushed cheek. "What are you doing, Sesshomaru?", he heard the girl ask, sounding worried, but the way she leaned into his touch betrayed her tone. "Well, Miko. I'm touching you, because I want to. Your skin in flawless..." he started, then noticed how she addressed him, "And you shall call me by a proper title for someone in my position, Miko." he hissed, though it clearly wasn't a threat. He felt her breath hitch at his words, and her blood pump a bit faster, pulse quickening. "Yes, My Lord" she said softly, looking away from his boring, golden eyes. **Yesss, she called us her lord...Mmmnnn...My mikoo.** _she is not OUR miko, you foolish beast. _**She will be if I have anything to say about it...**


End file.
